Sin Ti Mi Vida, No Vale La Pena Vivir
by Nestor In
Summary: ***TRADUCCIÓN*** La muerte del único amor es doloroso, ¿no es así? Los finales felices no siempre suceden en los cuentos de hadas.


**Titulo Original:** Without you, my life is not worth living.

**Autor Original:** Scarlet Knightwalker

**Traducido por:** Nestor In del inglés al latino.

**Historia publicado el:** 5/10/2013

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Fairy Tail pertenecen a Hiro. Y la historia pertenece a Scarlet Knightwalker, yo solo traduzco, todo lo que hago es sin fines de lucro.

Palabras de _**Scarlet Knightwalker: **_Quería escribir un fic de combate donde muere Natsu o Erza… ya que no pude decidirme, voy a hacer las dos cosas.

— Diálogos. —

"Pensamientos."

**Sin ti vida mía, no vale la pena vivir.**

======= ..|.. (-.-) ..|.. =======

**¿Por qué Erza, por qué?**

**NATSU POV:**

Me quede paralizado al ver que caías al suelo. Al igual que un hada que acaba de perder sus alas. Se supones que deberías elevarte, no caer. Eres la gran Titania, la _invencible_ Titania. He oído caer tu cuerpo al suelo con un _sonido_ sordo y suave.

Te recordé en mis brazos durante la Torre del Cielo, ¡mierda!. Eras tan ligera sin tu armadura ridículamente pesada. La forma en que me mirabas con ojos esperanzados, me hizo querer derramar mis agallas por ti. Pero no, tu todavía lo amas. El bastardo que te hirió e hizo llorar y aun así ¿lo amas?! Yo nunca entenderé a las mujeres, pero me gustaría estar allí cuando me necesites.

Cuando te vi casi besando a Jellal, estuve cerca de matarme. ¿Por qué Erza? ¿Por qué tu corazón le pertenece a él? Yo trate de llegar a la meta inalcanzable. Tan cerca, pero tan lejos, ¿no? Pero gracias a Dios que lo rechazaste. Murmurando cosas tan suaves, que inclusive con mi oído mejorado, no alcance a escuchar. La mirada que Jellal tenía en su rostro casi me hizo sentir pena por él… _Casi._

Entonces te vi esperándome en la cabaña. Nunca antes te habias visto tan hermosa bajo el resplandor de la luna. Cuando me viste, escuche tus latidos acelerar el paso. Tenías un rubor que rivalizaba con tu cabello. Abriste tu boca para decir algo, pero yo te gane. Palabras brotaron de mi boca que inclusive yo no era consciente de ello. Tenías reacciones encontradas. Tus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa, pero después tu mirada se ablandó cuando me doy cuenta de lo que trataba de decirte. Finalmente rompes en una sonrisa deslumbrante que hizo que mi corazón saltara. Esa fue la noche en que me confesé. Mi amor eterno era tuyo para siempre.

Cuando aceptamos esta misión yo estaba seguro, demasiado confiado. Eso fue lo que me llevo a mi muerte. Cargue primero a la batalla sin primero analizar a mi oponente. El golpe me dio tan fuerte como una bala, sentí un par de suaves brazos agarrarme y vi un rostro angelical, gritar mi nombre, diciéndome que permaneciera despierto. Por ti, lo hice.

Entonces ese estúpido decidió poner fin a la batalla. Tomo algo extraño y vi una mirada de horror pasar por tu cara. Caminaste rápidamente delante de mí para ser el escudo de este idiota que resulta ser _yo._

Recibiste de lleno el impacto. Sin embargo no caíste a tierra, decidida a protegerme, la magia bloqueaba mis gritos que pedían que te movieras. Solo me sonreíste y dijiste: ´_No te preocupes, esta vez voy a protegerte´_, me prometiste que no te sacrificarías nunca más, y sin embargo lo hiciste…

Sostuve tu cabeza en mi regazo. Tus ojos parecían aburridos e indiferentes. Fue en ese momento en que supe que te habías ido. Perdí a mi amor, mi compañera, mi rival, mi hermana, mi amiga… la que pronto seria mi esposa… Nunca podría ver pequeñas versiones de mí y de ti, corriendo libremente por nuestra casa… la casa que nunca existirá… por mi culpa…

Estoy de pie frente a tu tumba. Donde dice:

"_Aquí yace la hermosa hada que danzo en la tierra._

_La heroína del gremio._

_Aquí se encuentra nuestra querida amiga…_

_Y mi amada_

_R.I.P Erza Scarlet"_

Toque la pequeña caja que tenía en mis manos, planeaba proponerte matrimonio después de esa misión, pero… las cosas han cambiado… ¿nuestro amor?... Saque la daga que me regalaste cuando empezamos a salir. Recuerdo susurrarte palabras dulces, llenas de amor, amor que tú me correspondías. Me dijiste que me amabas, justo antes de irte. Sonreí ante la lápida… — Yo pronto estaré contigo, Erza… —, respiré por última vez antes de atravesar mi corazón con esa daga.

**FIN POV NATSU**

Tiempo después se puede ver una lápida, desgastada por el tiempo, pero aún legible el epitafio:

"_Aquí yace Natsu Dragneel._

_Él no pudo vivir sin su amada y ahora está con ella._

_R.I.P Natsu Dragneel_

_Ahora el Dragón y su Mujer Caballero juntos por siempre."_

* * *

Palabras de Nestor In: Que puedo decir, se me ocurrió traducir este pequeño One Shot, que consta de dos partes, dentro de algún tiempo publicare la otra parte. Dos historias, que ocurren en mundos paralelos, sucesos tristes, vaya, en algún momento cruzo este tipo de idea por mi mente, pero nunca lo he escrito, por lo que cuando lei este Fic, decidi que debía traducirlo.


End file.
